


Start At The Beginning

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, References to The Timeless Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: The Doctor has seen a lot of beginnings.
Series: January Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Start At The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try and write a drabble (or double drabble, or... I'm trying to stick to round numbers, at any rate) for every day in January, and this is the first! Prompt was 'beginning'.

As far as the Doctor was concerned, the beginning was a hard thing to describe. There were a million events starting and ending every second. There were beginnings that were endings (she couldn’t help a tear at the thought of River) and endings that were beginnings. There were beginnings that never happened.

Personally, the beginning… well, that was a bit complicated. There was Gallifrey. There was the running. And there was what she had taken to referring to as Before, the days she couldn’t remember.

‘Start from the beginning,’ Yaz asked her, after prison and the Daleks. So she did.


End file.
